Follow the music or your heart?
by herochan1313
Summary: Sequel to What'chu say phones, Neku's fianly got Rhyme all too himself but when a strange girl seems to be fixated on him what's he going to do? And what happens when this "girl" turns out to be something far more sinister?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my TWEWY story"What'chu say Phones?" Mainly focusing on Neku and Rhyme. As always Herochan1313 owns nothing but**

** plot and OC's.**

Shibuya looked as it always did, so why did Neku feel as if something was off today? It had been only a few weeks since he had finally convinced Shiki that he

and Rhyme were an item, thanks to some help from a certain vampire king, and life was sweet. At the moment he was currently heading towards ramen Don

for lunch when he encountered something he'd end up hating" the song. It was faint at first seeing as his iconic headphones were on him, but he swore he

heard a girl singing. _"Come with me to the lost garden of paradise, foolish man of sin. Forget you life in the world of men and join me in the sin of lust and_

_ love. You'll soon forget old what's her name, when I make you beg to know who I am. Love only me or else your die in the bliss of hell tonight!" _Neku looked

around to find the singer of this music and he found her. She was tall, slender, with a body full of curves, and long silver hair that shined in the light. Neku

felt his heart go on fire at the sight of this girl but just as her eyes of ruby red linked to his he was saved by his phone ringing. He pulled it out and saw

Rhyme on the caller I.D so he quickly answered. "Hey Rhyme! What's up?" He must have sounded flustered because she asked him with a voice full of

concern. "Neku? Are you okay sweetie?" He started to panic a bit and swore he heard someone giggling behind him. "Y-Yeah I'm fine! Just hungry I guess!"

She brought it and warmly laughed and he felt his heart grow stronger with each seconds. "So then do you want to meet up at Ramen Don for lunch? Beat

and Note were going there too!" Neku smiled at the mention of her brother and his girlfriend Note Musinaki and agreed to meet up in a few minutes.

Unknown to Neku thought, the singing girl had hidden herself from his view as she silently sang to herself. _" You'll be mine by this night's end….my darling _

_little Neku!"_

"Yo Phones where were you?"

Upon entering his favorite ramen shop in town Neku was greeted by his friend Beat who was halfway done with his food. Beside him his girlfriend Note sighed

as she picked up a napkin and gentle whipped Beat's mouth. "I swear Beat you get messier every day, I'm your girlfriend not your maid." They laughed at

this but to Neku's shock Beat gave her a look as he replied. "Ah but Note you'd look good in a maid costume!" Note blushed deeply and Rhyme was shocked

as Note grabbed Beat's face and said. "Kiss me now!" the two then began to do said act until Rhyme "accidently" smacked her older brother upside his head.

"Ow! What'chu do that for Rhyme?" He asked as Note tended to the large bump that was now on his head. His sister stuck out her tongue and replied.

"Because you know not to do that in public!" They all laughed again until Neku felt strange for some reason. The reason was just walking into the door of the

shop, the singing girl he'd encountered earlier. Her eyes met his again and for a second Neku almost forgot why he was here in the first place. She seemed to

notice the look on his face and she giggled as she asked. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Neku shook his head and meekly replied. "Not at all." The

girl giggled again and as she sat down she introduced herself. "My name's Elsa Tonouki, and you are?" She asked Neku this but he could feel a very faint

seductive undertone with it. "I'm Neku, these are my friends: Beat, Rhyme, and Note." Elsa nodded but for a moment it looked like she was glaring at Rhyme

with the intent of killing her. It pasted thought, and the teens resumed their meal with no problems. Elsa kept staring at Neku like a predator would its prey

and soon Rhyme couldn't handle it anymore. "Elsa, is there a reason you keep eyeing my boyfriend like a slab of meat?" For a moment everything turned

quiet, even the cook stopped what he was doing, as Elsa grinned and replied. "Because I think he's such a cutie!" That comment unleashed pure hell as

Rhyme tried to jump the singing girl only to be held back by her brother. Neku was highly confused by this point but he knew he had to calm Rhyme down

first. However it seems that as he tried to do so, Elsa began to laugh as she ran out of the shop at lightning speed. They all questioned it but calming down

the young Bito was more important for the moment. "Rhyme! Please calm down!" Rhyme looked her boyfriend and once she saw the look of worry on his

eyes she calmed herself. "Oh sorry Neku…I just kind of lost it there." He smiled and placed a gentle hand on her face and replied. "No need to apologize

Rhyme that caught everyone off guard." She smiled and the second Beat released her she aimed straight for Neku's lips.

"He's heard the music….all that's left is for his heart to succumb to my magic." Elsewhere at ten-four Elsa sat atop the building laughing to herself. She'd

changed into something else on her way here; her body's features seemed to have gained more beauty, black bat-like wings ripped themselves out of her

back, and a devil's tail erupted out of her backside. She was not human; nor reaper, or even angel, no she was a monster known as a Succubus. An evil

creature that seduces men and stole their souls, all under the guise of love. No man could resist their charms no matter how hard they fought they'd always

lose to the monsters charm. And once one of them sees her prey a Succubus never gives up no matter what happens. Elsa noticed a smell in the air, the

scent of her prey Neku, causing her to smile s she said. "I'm coming for you Neku; I won't rest until I devour that soul of yours!" With a giggle she sent

herself skyward like a bird of prey and followed the smell of Neku.

**All done for the first chapter, review if you could! Next up the Shibuya grand prix skateboard expo! Until then! Also if you noticed i**

**ve returned to my old format of writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a sequel to my TWEWY story "What'chu say Phones?" Mainly focusing on Neku and Rhyme. As always Herochan1313 owns nothing but**

** plot and OC's.**

* * *

Elsa awoke atop ten-four like a bat, hanging upside and ready for a meal. It was barely dawn and yet already she already saw a dozen or so people walking

about. Or as they were to her: breakfast on the go. She looked for anyone who was alone that she could feed on without causing a panic, and she found it. A

kid who seemed to like pins a little too much, easily someone no one would miss, yes… he would do. She floated down to a hidden ally near the boy, and

used her magic to change her appearance to something her prey couldn't resist. Her hair turned brown and messy, her clothes transferring into a "Tin pin"

shirt and skirt, and the finale was a bandage on her nose.

"Hmm…..are my breasts too big for this? Maybe a B cup will be a better."

Elsa pondered this upon recalling that, strangely enough, not all men were attracted to large breasts. She looked at her D cup breasts, then shrugged and

said.

"On second thought….men can't resist giving my flesh pillows a good squeeze!"

She then laughed manically, which caught the attention of "Shooter" her prey.

"Hey are you okay? Sounds like you're hacking up a rat!"

She almost glared at the mortal and almost killed him right then and there, but she regained her composer and used her best "innocent" smile and replied.

"Oh! I'm fine….wait, aren't you the infamous Shooter?!" This is so Kwaii Desue! You have to give me your autograph!"

His wide grin showed her that her bait had worked, after all it's like mother told her: Men turn into insects when you stroke their egos, among other things.

"I didn't know I had such cute fans! I'll do you better than an autograph! Let have a battle! If you win I'll give you the autograph!"

She slightly grimaced, but kept the façade up as she placed a hand behind her and summoned a few tin pins.

"Okay! Just go easy on me!"

One crooked match later, poor Shooter was left in an ally bleeding out. After that Elsa reverted to her normal form and began to think.

"Hmm I wonder where dearest Neku is. Most likely with that little girl…well not for long."

* * *

"Neku? Is there a problem?"

Neku had been so worried about today's big event; he'd failed to notice how worried Rhyme was. She was looking at him with concern and he knew that

meant he'd been sulking again.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

Today, most of Shibuya's youth was at A-east for the annual "Shibuya grand prix skateboard expo" a skating contest of legends. Neku normally didn't go near

this thing, but this year Beat had "convinced" him to join this time.

"Don't worry! Beat swore he'd keep your save data on Black2 in tack… for the most part."

Rhyme told her boyfriend this to calm him, yet it only got him more worried.

"I swear Rhyme if he deletes it and starts with anything but Oshawott I will kill him."

Rhyme giggled when she heard this, but when Neku kept staring griming she had to say.

"No threatening to brutally kill my brother…at least until after the honeymoon."

This earned a bright blush on Neku's face, and a kiss to make it brighter. Just as Beat was calling Neku to get ready to go, they were met again by Elsa.

"Neku dear! Fancy seeing you here!"

The succubus sprang at Neku out of nowhere with an attack hug, embarrassing Neku and pissing off Rhyme.

"Excuse me Miss Elsa! Will you not hug my boyfriend!"

The female Bito cried as she tried to suplex a succubus. Elsa seemly giggled and leaned a bit too close to Neku's neck for comfort, and it took the entire

demon's will not to chomp down right there. Just as things were getting tense, someone else entered the scene: Beat's girlfriend Note. Note took one look at

the mess and asked Beat.

"Elsa clinging to Neku?"

Beat nodded, then upon checking his phone realized he and Neku were late so he settles this.

"Whoa Phones! We gotta shuffle or we outta the contest! Settle yo lady drama later!"

He then grabbed and dragged Neku to the skating expo, not noticing Elsa snarl at her loss of prey. With the men gone, it soon turned into an awkward staring

contest between Elsa and Rhyme, with the latter telling the formal.

"You'd better step off my man or else!"

Elsa laughed as if she'd heard that line a few hundred times, then grabbed Rhyme's shoulder and warned.

"Darling, if I see something I want, I take it. No one can stop me, understand?"

Despite the feelings of dread she was getting from Elsa, Rhyme stared her down and replied. "

Just try it you slut."

She shoved the demonic being off of her and motioned for Note to follow her after the boys. Once Elsa was alone, she roared in defeat and flew off in a rage

to find another snack.

* * *

"Okay, I don't fully know how to ride this thing, could get seriously hurt, and embarrass myself. Let's do this!"

Neku told himself this as he found himself atop a very high ramp. His skill with the board was nowhere as good as Beat's, so how he'd managed to get this far

was a mystery. Still, he was here so why not? He pushed himself down the ramp, going with the flow as it were. He was doing fairly well until gravity decided

to make him its bitch. He ended falling straight from an aerial flip and breaking a leg. Rhyme did not enjoy that; she made that known when she insisted on

going with him to the hospital. Ultimately some random Joe won, yet Neku had to promise Rhyme that he'd never do anything like this again.

"Yo Phones….sorry bout forcing you to do this. Here's your DS back, didn't mess with it or nothin'."

Beat told his bed ridden friend as Neku was visited by his friends. Shiki seemed even more devastated by Neku's injury, proving that she still pined for him

quite a bit, then Rhyme. As the red head was practically throwing herself on Neku, much to his and Rhyme's dismay.

"Shiki, I'm aright you know! It's just a broken leg!"

The former anti-social told his friend as he also gazed into the eyes of his beloved. You could say that Neku only got off that day with a broken leg, but

gravity wasn't the only cosmic universal entity that wanted to make him its bitch. Fate must have really hated Neku that day, because he received one more

visitor that day: Elsa.

"Neku darling! I came as soon as I heard! ~ Your Elsa is here to make everything better!"

The succubus sashayed into the small hospital room, and rudely bumped Rhyme off of her boyfriend. Elsa then proceeded to fuss and fret over Neku like an

overprotective mom, and once Neku saw the glare from Rhyme he had one thought.

" How can I somehow shift this towards Beat?"

* * *

**That's all for now! Read and review!**


End file.
